


Qui est-il ?

by Melie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Obsession, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que doit faire L à propos de Light ? Le garder ? Non, il ne peut pas, il ne peut plus. Le relâcher alors ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qui est-il ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Tout porte à croire qu'il est innocent, finalement. Les meurtres ont stoppé quand il a été enfermé, certes, mais deux semaines plus tard ils ont repris, avec la même intensité.

Alors qui est Kira? Qui est-il? Light Yagami? Ou... quelqu'un d'autre?

J'en étais pourtant presque certain. De 1, je suis passé à 3... et même à 99 de chances que ce soit lui!

Mais non. On dirait bien que non.

Il est minuit, cela va faire plus d'un mois que Kira continue à tuer, et plus d'un mois et demi que Light est emprisonné, sous mon contrôle. Entièrement sous mon contrôle. Et je ne perds de vue aucun de ses faits et gestes.

Mais alors... qui? Comment?

Cette affaire m'obsède. Light m'obsède. C'est lui, ce ne peut être que lui, et pourtant... et pourtant. Se pourrait-il que je me trompe?

Alors il faut que je le relâche. Je le dois. Il est innocent. Mais...

Mais.

En fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vouloir le libérer...

Je suis presque certain que c'est lui. Tous les indices convergent vers lui. Ce ne peut être que lui.

Alors pourquoi les meurtres ont-ils recommencé? A-t-il trouvé le moyen... non, c'est impossible.

Il est minuit.

Je dois m'y faire. Je dois l'admettre. Il y a une chance que je me sois trompé.

A moins que...

Ils partagent le pouvoir. Dans une des cassettes... ce "pouvoir" serait-il transmissible? Ainsi que les souvenirs qui vont avec?

Oui. Cela expliquerait en partie le changement de comportement de Light.

Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse. Il faut toujours que j'y réfléchisse.

Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr et certain.

Je vais trouver un moyen.

Il est plus de minuit. Il dort dans sa cellule. Et moi je l'observe. Je l'observe tout le temps. Je l'observe toujours. Plus encore que cette jeune fille. C'est lui mon principal suspect. Il m'obsède. Cette affaire m'obsède. Mais lui aussi.

Il faudra bien que je trouve.

Qui est-il. Qui est Kira.

Qui est Kira?


End file.
